She Slowly dies
by baileybeagle
Summary: Kimberly is dying and has something to tell Tommy. Will she tell him or will it be to late?
1. Kimberly

**MIGHTY MORPHIN** **POWER RANGERS...**

**She Slowly Dies**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers and characters do not** **belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 1: KIMBERLY...**

**TWO YEARS EARLIER...**

Kimberly gave one last push, bringing her daughter into the world. The baby cried, as Kimberly cried with joy.

Kimberly named the baby was named Gracie.

Day two Gracie's heart weakened, day three Gracie was put on a ventilator and day four her weak heart just gave up.

Kimberly had cried as she watched her and Tommy's daughter Gracie lowered into the ground and dirt was thrown over the tiny grave.

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

Kimberly Ann Hart sat there not believing it...breast cancer.

**PRESENT...**

Last year she had been told she had breast she went through the treatments, it had not worked and she knew she would soon die. Her friends and family tell her not to give up.

Kimberly now sat silently crying. She wondered would she die today, tonight, tomorrow? Or would she live another couple of months? She had come home to Angel Grove to die.

How would she tell Tommy about their daughter? At a knock at the door Kimberly goes to answer it.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jason asked with concern. "All right, I guess...a little tired. I need to tell Tommy about Gracie...I just don't know how." Kimberly admitted as Jason hugged her. "I know it's not easy. You will find a way to tell him." Jason tells her.

"When and how will I tell him?" Kimberly asked. "You'll know when the time is right and what to say." Jason assured her.

**SIX MONTHS LATER...**

Kimberly now lay weak fromt the cancer.

"Tommy?" Kimberly whispers.

Tommy sits beside her holding her hand and looked up to see tears in Kimberly's eyes.

"What is it, beautiful?" Tommy asked. "Our daughter died four days after she was born." Kimberly whispered. "Our daughter?" Tommy asked confused. "We had a little g...girl two years ago." Kimberly whispered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Tommy asked. "Because you were with, Kat. I didn't want to break you up and I didn't know how to tell you." Kimberly said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Later that day Kimber is put on a ventilator. Two days later Kimberly's famliy and friends say good bye and the ventilator is turned off.

The room is filled with silence as Kimberly's mother, father, stepfather and all her friends stand there tears falling down their cheeks.

Now in the bed lay an empty shell, that only one year before had been full of life. She looks to be just sleeping. Any minute now she will wake up...

Any minute...

There is nothing more anyone can do...she is gone, dead and she is not coming back.

A few days later is the funeral...

A lot of people show up to say good bye. Ernie, Power Rangers that had met and knew her, her family and friends.

They all say good bye again.


	2. Tommy

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers...**

**She Slowly Dies**

**DISCAIMER: Power Rangers and characters do** **not belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 2: TOMMY...**

**A FEW WEEKS LATER...**

_'Dead...gone...not coming back.'_

These were the thoughts that ran through Tommy's head as he sat at his desk trying to grade papers.

He couldn't concentrate, his thoughts kept turning to Kimberly who had died a couple weeks earlier, beacause of breast cancer.

Leaving with him a long kept secret and a deathbed confession. She had a baby, his baby and didn't tell him. Their baby had died only days after birth.

He wanted to yell at her for not telling him, but it had been to late. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Tommy?" Said a voice and he looked up...

Katherine Hillard stood in the doorway.

"Hi." Was all Tommy could say. "Are you doing all right?" Kat asked. "Y...no. She had our baby without telling me and then she dies." Tommy said a hint of anger and sadness in his voice.

"I know." Kat told him. "How could she do this? Why did she tell me now and not when she had our baby?" Tommy asked. "Maybe she thought she should tell you before she died." Kat said.

_'Died, she had said and Tommy didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to believe Kimberly was_ _dead.'_

"Tommy." Kat said again and he looked up. "What?" Tommy asked. "Let's get out of here. There's something I want to show you." Kat said holding out her hand to him.

"What do you want to show me?" Tommy asked as he cleaned up his desk and gathered his things. "That there is still a life to live." Kat said and he took her hand and let her lead him out the door of his classroom.

"Where are you taking me?" Tommy asked. "It's a surprise." Was all Kat would tell him.

After dropping his things into his car, he let Kat lead him to her car and got in. Kat drove and Tommy soon fell asleep. He woke up to Kat calling his name.

"Where are w..." Tommy started and then saw where they were.

The lake in Angel Grove where he had first asked Kimberly out.

"Why are we here?" Tommy asked turning to Kat the pain in his eyes. "So you can say good bye." Kat said as she got out of the car. "I already said good bye." Tommy said not moving.

"No, you didn't get a chance. Maybe you can get some of your questions answered." Kat said and Tommy reluctantly got out of the car.

He walked to the spot where he had first asked Kimberly out and sat down on the rock.

"Why did this have to happen? Why didn't you tell me about our baby? Somebody tell me why! How can I say good bye with no answers?" Tommy shouted, but there was not answer.

He sat there for what felt like hours, then feeling a little better and exhausted he went back to Kat's car.

"Do you feel any better?" Kat asked. "A little, but I still can't say good bye. I didn't get any answers, Kat." Tommy told her.

"Why don't you sleep on it? Maybe the answers will come to you that way." Kat suggested

"Just like I could say good bye coming to this place?" Tommy asked anger in his voice. "

Tommy, I'm sorry. I thought it would help." Kat said pleading for him to understand.

On the way back to Reefside the ride was silent. Kat dropped Tommy off at his car and

headed back to Angel Grove to her apartment. Tommy drove home and fell into bed only pulling off his shoes before he fell asleep.

_**Dream * **_

_**Tommy stood at a gravesite and looked down at it. The name on the **_

_**gravestone read:**_

_**Gracie Ann Oliver**_

_**"She looked just like you." Said a voice,Tommy jumped and spun around.**_

_**"Wh...how..." Tommy stuttered. "How is this possible? I don't know." Kimberly told him. "Why didn't you tell me about Gracie?" Tommy **_A_**sked. **_

_**"As I said before you were with Kat and I was scared. She died before I**_ _**had a chance to tell you." Kimberly said. **_

_**"I can't say good bye to you." Tommy**_ _**confessed as tears fell down his face. "We have to, Tommy. You'll see me**_ _**again and just remember I'm with our daughter." Kimberly told him with**_ _**a final kiss. **_

_*** End dream.**_

Tommy woke up still feeling Kimberly's lips on his. Then he realized the pain and weight on his shoulders lifted.

He had done it, he had told her good bye.

"Good bye, Kimberly. I still wish you would have told me." Tommy whispered and fell into a sleep and dreaming of first meeting Kimberly, asking her out and when he had surprised her becoming the white ranger.

It had been what felt like a lifetime ago and to him it was.

**THE END**


End file.
